


The Soldier and The Spy

by capsheadquaters



Series: The Soldier and The Spy [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: They called her in to help him. Show him the world they said, help him understand today they said. They never said to fall in love with him.Warnings: Some Fighting Description, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Angst, Slow Burnish,An angel falling for a demon is dangerous. It causes chaos. She was always an angel disguised as a demon but him? He was a demon disguised as an angel. An angel and a demon, one craving chaos, the other seeking peace.“I want to know, why do you play with my feelings? What are you so afraid of?”It was such a small motion, that anyone else would’ve missed it, but he wasn’t anyone else. He saw the way her jaw ticked, the way her breath caught, the way she flinched.“I’m not afraid, I’m terrified. I’m terrified of what I would do for you because I look at you and I just, I just can’t stop myself from falling for you.”“Then don’t, cause I will always be there. I will always catch you.”
Relationships: Captain America x Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: The Soldier and The Spy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640671
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This series begins in 2011 when they unfreeze Cap and will progress from there. I haven’t decided yet how much of the movies I’ll put in this or if I’ll put any of the movies in this at all.

_Hydra Facility_

_Location: Germany_

“Go to Germany they said. It’s just a simple recon mission they said. They forgot to mention that they knew I was coming!”

I dodged a hit that was aimed for my face, grabbing a dagger from my side and throwing it. The agent reached for his neck, coughing as he fell to the ground. I jumped when I heard a ring sound, feeling around my jumpsuit for my comm as I ran behind a wall. I grabbed my comm, putting it in my ear as I looked around the wall. 

“We’re calling you back. We need you to come in, immediately.”  
I huffed, rolling my eyes as I checked the clip in my gun.

“I don’t know if you’re aware boss, but I’m kinda busy at the moment.”

I looked around the corner, counting the agents in the room. 

“You’re just doing recon agent. I know you’re sitting in the window sill.”

I grinned, shaking my head as I ran out from behind the wall, firing.  
“I’ll have you know that I am not sitting on my ass, currently.”

“Were those gunshots?”  
I shrugged, looking over the table, seeing all the agents on the ground.

“Not no more they’re not.”

“You weren’t supposed to engage agent. It was just a recon mission.”

I rolled my eyes, walking over to the first agent and grabbing my dagger, wiping it on his back. I walked over to the rom of computers, sitting down in front of one and plugging the usb in, leaning back in the chair.

“Yes well, you try telling them that. They knew I was coming before I had even landed. But it isn’t a complete bust. I’m downloading all their files and when I’m done I’m going to blow the place up. So you’ve currently got roughly seven minutes to tell me why you’re calling me back so early.”

“I’ve got a new mission for you, and it’s an important one.”

“Mhmm. You know, I’m not your bitch right? Just because you call doesn’t mean I have to answer.”

“But you answer every time.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I placed the usb in my pocket, walking out of the room.

“Where am I going?”

“New York.”  
I made a face, grabbing the small disk from my pocket as I walked out of the building.

“Why so close to home? You’ve got other agents who are literally stationed right there. Just send them.”

I walked up the ramp of jet, pressing the button on the disk. 

“It’s not that sort of mission.”  
“No? Then I reiterate, why are you sending me? There are other, capable agents who are stationed right there who can handle whatever this mission is.”   
“I want you on it.”

I rolled my eyes, sitting down in the pilot seat, flipping a lever as the ramp closed. I put the jet on autopilot once I was in the air, leaning back in the chair.

“I get that, but why? I’ve been running back to back missions for you for two months now. I’m tired.”

Fury snorted, and I knew he was shaking his head.

“You don’t get tired agent. I’ll see you in eight hours.”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“Try ten. If I’m going to go from one mission to the next, I’m going to at least get an hour of sleep.”

“You can sleep on the jet.”  
“I’ve got to catch up on my mission reports. I’m not doing this shit after this mission. This mission is going to be my last.”   
“I’m sure. See you in ten hours agent.”

I huffed as the comm link beeped. I ripped it from my ear, throwing it towards my bag.

“See you in ten hours agent.”  
I shook my head, pulling my utility belt, letting it drop beside me, my guns and daggers following suit. 

“What a load of bullshit.” 

  
  



	2. Part One

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Maria snorted as Fury sighed, rubbing his temple.

“Y/N, calm down.”

“No! I am not some glorified babysitter! I’ve got better things to do than watch some overgrown man child!”   
Fury leaned forward, grinning slightly.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”   
I threw my arms up, huffing.

“Literally anything else!”

I looked over when the door opened, seeing Coulson walk in, a tablet in hand. He walked over to Fury, handing him the tablet.

“Besides, you did watch Stark and he is a child.”

Phil grinned, shaking his head as I glared at Fury.

“Tony matches my level of sarcasm and dark humor. But this is Captain America, you know, the golden boy? We won’t get along, at all. I might end up killing him.”

“Good thing you know how to hide a body then.”

“Fury!”

Fury made a face as he looked up from the tablet, leaning back in the chair.

“I’m not telling you that you have to do this, I’m asking.”

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned back.

“I don’t like you.”

Fury grinned, shrugging slightly.

“I know. Is that a yes then?”

I glared, shaking my head slightly.   
“Yes.”   
“Good, he’s about to wake up.”

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

I rolled my eyes as the agent walked up to Coulson, grabbing the walkie in front of me.

“You know this isn’t going to work right? I mean, he’s not an idiot.”

“We want to introduce him to the world slowly. We don’t want to overwhelm him.”

I snorted, shaking my head.

“Right because sending in an agent and having the room as a fake is going to so not overwhelm him. Eighty says he makes a run for it.”

The two agents who were sitting in front of the computer looked up at me, making a face.

“Ninety says he doesn’t run and listens to us.”

I grinned, nodding.

“Done.”

I sat the walkie back down on the table, watching as the agent walked into the room where he was being kept. I looked over at the computer screen when it lit red, watching two agents walk in.

“Oh here we go.”

The agents were kicked out of the room, landing on their backs causing me to laugh.

“I told you!”

I turned on my heel as he ran out of the room, listening to the agent call a code thirteen. I saw him running out of the building and to the street when a black SUV pulled in front of me, the door opening. I grinned as I climbed in, sitting across from Fury.

“Who was right and who was wrong?”

Fury glared at me, causing me to laugh as we came to a stop. I climbed out after Fury, standing behind him as more cars pulled up, surrounding us.

“At ease soldier.”

He turned towards Fury as Fury walked up to him.

“Look I’m sorry about that little show back there but we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

He huffed, making a face.

“Break what?”

“You’ve been asleep Cap, for almost seventy years.”

He turned, looking around.

“You gonna be okay?”

He nodded, turning back towards Fury.

“Yeah, yeah I just, I had a date.”

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

Fury sat in the back with the Captain as I sat in the front with Phil.

“You owe me ninety dollars.”

Phil huffed, looking over at me as we turned down the road that would lead to a safe house.

“I owe you more than that.”

“Really? How so?”

“Fury bet too.”

I gasped, turning in my seat to look back at Fury.

“You bet?! You gave me so much shit for starting that and you bet?”

Fury gave me a look as he coughed, nodding towards the Captain.

“Agent, meet Captain Rogers. Captain Rogers, this is Agent L/N. She’ll be helping you get used to the world.”   
I huffed, shaking my head as I smiled at the Captain.

“What he means to say is I’m your babysitter.”   
“Babysitter?”

“Yup. I get the make sure you don’t do anything stupid like burn the house down. There’s a lot of new things that you need to be introduced to and instead of letting you figure it out on your own, you get me.”   
“Agent that’s enough.”

I grinned, nodding as I mock saluted Fury.

“Sir yes sir.”

Phil snorted as he pulled into the driveway, parking in front of the garage doors. We all got out of the car, Captain Rogers looking around before he turned towards Fury.

“What is this place?”

I grinned as I came up behind Fury, moving to stand beside him.

“This is our new home Captain.”

  
  



	3. Part Two

The first couple of days in the safe house was thick with tension. Captain Rogers didn’t seem to know how to act around me, speaking to me in short sentences and calling my mam. On the first day, Captain Rogers didn’t get up until after noon. The second he was up at five. He didn’t start to get a routine in until the sixth day and even then, he was still trying to get the hang of everything. I had kept my distance from him, watching the Captain through the monitors. He would go outside, running the small trail that circled the house for an hour before he’d come in, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge before he’d go back to his room to take a shower. The third week we were in the safe house I had grew tired of everything. When Captain Rogers went into the living room to read the newspaper I had followed, sitting beside him and opening my laptop and turning it towards him. He looked up at me, making a face.

“What’s this?”

“What’s this as in the laptop itself or what’s this that I’m showing you?”

He huffed, causing me to grin.

“This is one of my safe houses in Brooklyn. Shield has no idea it exists so they want be watching us.”   
He looked over at me, making a face.

“They’re watching us?”

I shrugged, leaning back against the couch.

“They think they’re watching us. I’ve got issues with being watched so they’re just watching a loop of us doing random shit.”

He made a face, shaking his head as he sat the newspaper down.

“You said this is in Brooklyn?”

I nodded, handing him the laptop.   
“I figured you’d feel more comfortable in your home town. I mean, some things have changed, but it’s overall the same. There’d be more things for you to do than just sit here and run around the house.”

He gave me a look as he tried to scroll, huffing.

“You’re watching me too?”

I shrugged, leaning forward and showing him how to scroll.

“It’s my job. Shield’s just watching because they can. We can leave today if you want.”

He nodded, handing me my laptop before he got up walking down the hall. I shrugged, closing my laptop and getting up, walking towards my room. I grabbed my duffel that had my clothes in it, going around the room and collecting my weapons I had stashed, placing them in my weapons duffel. I grabbed my duffels, walking out of my room and towards the living room, sitting them on the couch before I flipped the table over, grabbing my gun. I walked over to the other couch, flipping it.

“What’re you doing?”

I looked up, turning towards the hallway that led to our rooms, seeing Captain Rogers standing there, a duffel bag hanging off his shoulder.

“I’m getting my weapons.”

“You weaponized a shield safe house?”

I grinned, standing up.

“I could weaponize all of New York if I wanted too.”

He didn’t say anything, causing me to sigh.

“Kidding. You ready?”

“Yeah.”

I nodded, zipping up my duffel. I grabbed them, pulling the straps onto my shoulder as I walked towards the garage, Captain Rogers following behind me. I put my bags in the back of the car, walking around to the driver side and getting in. Captain Rogers got in not long after, putting his seat belt on as I tore the middle out, pulling the wires.

“What are you doing?”   
I put the cover back on, looking over at the Captain.

“Shield cars have tracking devices in all of them in case of emergencies.”

“Emergencies?”

I nodded, putting the car in reverse.

“Yeah like a hostage situation, escaped convict, or someone steals it. Emergencies.”

He nodded, turning to look out the window.

“Does that happen often?”

I cast a look over at him, making a face.

“What?”

“Emergencies.”

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.

“Couldn’t say. I mean, Shield is generally prepared for all kinds of shit so I doubt it happens a lot.”

He nodded as I turned onto the highway, tapping his thigh.

“When we get into town we can stop at the mall so you can get you some clothes and other things you might need, or want.”

He turned towards me, shaking his head.

“I don’t need anything.”

“Whatever you say Captain.”

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

I pushed the door open, dumping my duffels on the couch as Captain Rogers followed behind me. I showed him his room down the hall, walking back to the living room and sitting down on the couch, pulling out my laptop and cutting it on.

“Agent.”

I grinned, leaning back against the couch.

“Director Fury how may I be of service today? Do you need me to hack into some corrupt agency? Or better yet do you need me to do some recon? Kick someones ass for you?”

“Where is Captain Rogers?”

I winced, shrugging slightly.

“Got to be honest with you sir, I did not see that one coming.”

“I’m not playing games agent, where is he?”   
“Safe.”   
“That is not what I asked. Where is he?”

“Like I said Fury, he’s safe.”

“This isn’t some mission where you’re babysitting some asset.He’s a national treasure, he’s THE american hero. This isn’t a joke. Now where is he?”

I rolled my eyes, sighing.

“Did you or did you not call me in while I was on a mission to be his babysitter? You told me to keep an eye on him, introduce him to the world and above all else, protect him. I’m doing just that. You know that I can’t be hacked or tracked. Not like Shield. If anyone were to know that Captain America was found and alive, then everyone would be coming after you and him. It’s better this way and you know it. Now I can do weekly checkups or I can be an ass and just keep you in the dark but you put me on this and you knew that I’d take over. You may not like my actions, but you knew it was coming.”

Fury glared at me before the screen went black, causing my to roll my eyes.

“Asshole.”

“Everything okay?”

I jumped, turning towards the hall where Captain Rogers was standing, nodding.

“Yeah.”   
I got up, walking towards the kitchen.

“You ready to go to the mall?”

He walked towards me, standing on the other side of the counter as I grabbed the keys.

“I told you I don’t need anything.”

I shrugged, turning back towards him, tilting my head.

“I heard. But if there’s one thing you should know about me, I don’t listen very well. Just ask Fury. He’s told me what to do more than once and I just flipped him off in return.”

He shook his head as I walked around the counter, grabbing my cardigan and pulling it on, turning towards him, holding out a hat and sunglasses.

“Either way I’m going to the mall and since you’re supposed to be learning about the new world, the best place to do it is at the mall. So put this on and get in the car.”

He glared slightly before he huffed, walking towards me and grabbing the hat, putting it on. He looked at the sunglasses, making a face, causing me to sigh.

“Something wrong?”

He looked up at me, slightly making a face.

“There not really my style.”

I grinned, snapping my fingers.

“See you do need something.”

He laughed, shaking his head as I walked down the hall, opening the closest door and grabbing a hoodie. I held it out towards him as I walked towards him, causing him to make a face.

“Put this on. All that, beefcakeness needs to be covered up. You’ll thank me later.”

He nodded, putting the hoodie on causing me to bite my bottom lip so I wouldn’t laugh.   
“We’re going to need to get you some jackets too.”

He nodded, his face red as he followed behind me.

  
  



	4. Part Three

I looked up when the front door slammed shut, seeing Captain Rogers walking in, his hair matted with sweat as he huffed. He nodded to me as he passed, walking down the hall to his room where he proceeded to slam his door shut. I shook my head, looking back down at my laptop before I scoffed, closing it. I got up, walking around the counter and stopping. There were two hallways that came off both sides of the living room with the kitchen right behind it. Our rooms were down the left hall and down the right was more personal. I looked down both halls before I shrugged, walking down the hall and stopping in front of his door. I stared at his door before I reached up, knocking on it. I could hear him shuffling around before he opened his door, huffing. I tilted my head to the side, looking up at him.   
“Come on.”

I turned, not bothering to see if he was actually following me. I walked past the living room and down the second hall, stopping in front of the door. From the outside, the house looked relatively small but on the inside it was so much bigger. You wouldn’t know that the house is actually a two story house unless you knew were the door that led to the upstairs was. You wouldn’t know there was a secret basement either unless you had my handprint and knew which door it was. I moved the vase that was sitting on the small shelf beside the door, the panel coming out not long after. I put my password in, placing my hand on the palm scanner, watching it light green. The panel moved back into the wall the same time the door slid open. I turned my head to the side, seeing him standing a few feet behind me causing me to grin. 

“Come on.”

I walked down the stairs, cutting the light on before I hit the bottom, moving to the side. I waited for him to walk down the last few stairs before I clapped, the lights cutting on.

“This is for you. It’s not completely finished yet, I’m still waiting on some equipment to come but other than that it’s ready to be used.”

I pointed towards the back of the room where two desks where set up, both covered in monitors and paperwork I had yet to complete, looking over at Captain Rogers.

“Just stay away from back there. There’s a shower in the corner over here. To the left is where you can find some wraps and gloves and other gear you may need. If you want to listen to some music, there’s a port over there that I can show you how to use. Other than that, have at it.”

I walked behind him, walking up the stairs. 

“Mam?”

I turned, watching as he walked back towards the stairs, smiling.

“Thank you.”

I nodded, smiling back at him.

“Of course Captain Rogers.”

I turned, walking back upstairs. I sat back down at the counter, barely getting my laptop open when the phone went off. I made a face, getting up and walking to the end of the counter, opening the draw. I pushed the phones around, finding the phone that was ringing, flipping it open.

“Hello?”

“I need your help, please.”   
“Where are you?”

“I’ll send you the coordinates.”   
I nodded, closing the drawer and walking around the counter, pushing my laptop closed before I walked to my room.

“And N/N?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Bring medical.”

“Shit красный what did you get yourself into this time?”

There was no response and I cursed, looking down at the phone to see they had hung up, a text coming through with the coordinates. I grabbed my duffel, running around my room and throwing the things I would need in it before I grabbed the small medical bag, stuffing it in the duffel. I changed into my shield outfit, tying my hair up into a ponytail before I ran back into the kitchen, grabbing the notepad and pen, leaving a note for Captain Rogers. I ran out the back door, pressing the button for the ramp to open once I was close enough. I dropped my duffel into the copilot seat, sitting down in the pilot and closing the ramp before I put the jet in the air, putting the coordinates in.

⍟⍟⍟⍟Steve’s View⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

Huffing, I moved towards the bench against the wall, unwrapping my hands. I would have to ask Agent L/N if there was another punching bag she could get and if there was one that was strong enough to withstand my hits. After I took my shower I would come back down here to clean up the broken bag, the sand covering half of the gym. I walked up the stairs, stopping at the end of the hall when I heard something banging. I turned, seeing the back door open, hitting the side of the porch. I made a face, walking over towards it and looking out, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. I pulled the door shut as I walked back into the house, walking to my room to take my shower. After I had dried off and gotten dressed, I walked into the kitchen, looking for the broom and dustpan so I could clean up downstairs. After I found the broom and dustpan, I grabbed a trash bag, walking towards the door. I moved the vase like Agent Y/L/N did earlier, watching the panel come out of the wall. I placed my hand on the palm scanner, watching as it lit green before the door slid open. 

*Slight Time Skip*   
After I put the broom and dustpan back, I saw something move on the counter. I walked over to it, picking it up and reading it.

_ Had to go out for a bit. Not sure when I’ll be back. Foods in the fridge if you get hungry. I shouldn’t be gone for more than a day. If I am, call Fury. He’ll come and get you. _

_ ~Y/N _

I shook my head, placing the note back on the counter before I walked towards my room. Agent Y/L/N hadn’t left me alone since I woke up. What’s so important that she would leave now?

  
  



	5. Part Four

The house was covered in darkness, the only real source of light coming from the dirtied windows. I moved the bag so it was on my back, pulling the gun from my thigh holster, holding it in front of me.

“Красный?”

I looked around the living room, not seeing anything.

“Красный Где ты?”

“Он-здесь.”

I moved down the hall, checking each room when I heard it. I holstered my gun as I pushed the door open, gasping.

“Shit Красный, what the hell happened?”

She huffed a laugh, blinking up at me as I fell to my knees beside her, shrugging the bag off.

“What didn’t happen?”

I glared up at her as I unzipped the duffel, ripping the gauze pack open.

“So? What happened?”

“I got cornered.”

“You? Cornered?”

She groaned as I pulled her suit down, placing the gauze on top of her wound.

“You were shot?”

“Mhm yeah but it went through.”

I rolled my eyes as I moved closer to her, holding my hand over the gauze, placing my other hand behind her, pushing her forward. She groaned, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Sorry.”

I pressed my hand to her side, feeling around, huffing. I pushed her back against the side of the bed, grinning.

“So you were wrong.”   
“What?” 

“It did not go through. It's still in there.”   
She leaned her head back against the bed, groaning.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah so we’re gonna have to get you out of here and back to shield.”

She shook her head, wincing.

“No, no shield.”

“Красный this is deep, and I don’t have the proper tools here to see if it hit anything. You could bleed out and die. I’ve done a lot of shit but I’m not going to kill you Красный. I won’t.”

She huffed, shaking her head.

“How many times have you stitched yourself together with whatever you had available?”

“That was different.”

“No it won’t.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“Yes it was!”

“How? You’d be doing the exact same thing!”

“It was my life! Not someone else’s!”

She huffed, glaring at me.

“Take the dam thing out мегера!”

“Fine, fine I’ll take the dam thing out Сука.”

She grinned, huffing as she nodded.

“Good I’ll probably pass out soon.”

I grinned, flipping the duffel over and dumping everything out.

“Great. Means I can work in silence.”

She huffed, flipping me off as I pulled the knife from her holster.

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

Huffing, I dragged myself out of the quinjet, pushing my hair back out of my face. It was midnight, and I cursed when I saw the lights on. I had been gone for three days, staying an extra day to make sure she made it out of surgery. I pushed the back door open, Captain Rogers jumping up and walking towards me.

“Where’ve you been?”

I sighed, placing my duffel on the counter top, walking over towards the pantry, grabbing the bottle of tequila.

“Agent Y/L/N?”

I leaned against the wall, opening the bottle as I slid down the wall. Captain Rogers leaned up, making a face.

“Agent Y/L/N? Are you okay?”

I took a swing of the tequila, Captain Rogers walking around the counter.

“Are you- is that blood? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m not hurt.”

He made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“Then what happened?”

“I almost killed my friend.”

He kneeled down in front of me, making a face.

“What?”

“She needed my help.”

“So you almost killed her?”

I huffed, glaring up at him.

“She was already hurt when I got there.”

“Then how’d you kill her?”

“I had to take the bullet out. It nicked her liver so she almost bled out.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

I brought the bottle up to my lips, huffing.

“She will be.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Yes, it is.”

He nodded, moving so he was sitting beside me, leaning his head back against the wall. I huffed a short laugh, handing him the bottle of tequila.

  
  



End file.
